


miserable lie

by desperatesmirks



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/pseuds/desperatesmirks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Bien’ es la mentira universal. Si es posible, él la evita la mayoría del tiempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	miserable lie

Ray siente que el mundo se desmorona ante sus ojos, un dolor en el pecho imposible de controlar. La realidad que se presenta ante él como una gran bofetada. Y aún así no lo cree, porque no es cierto.

Walt muere un sábado. Según lo que le han dicho, pero para Ray, Walt no se ha muerto. Porque es _imposible_ que Walt se haya muerto.

Un sábado en el que el sol brilla en California y la gente pasea por las calles como si nada hubiese sucedido. Los niños juegan en los parques y los deportistas corren y surfean en la playa. No se han cortado las comunicaciones, las personas siguen con sus rutinas, con su vida.

Ray siente que está mal. Todo está _mal_. El día debería ser gris. Como en las películas, debería estar lloviendo con fuerza, así cuando uno ve hacia la calle, la encuentra desierta. Desierta de todo. Desierta de esperanzas como él mismo.

Debería estar sonando una canción triste de fondo, de esas que empiezan instrumentales y luego terminan con letras que podrían ser de lo más insignificantes, pero que cada nota hace que calen hondo en cada uno. En su lugar, puede escuchar unas risas que provienen de la televisión del otro salón.

Mal. Mal. Mal.

¿Por qué el mundo no se ha detenido como el corazón de Walt, como el suyo? ¿Por qué todos siguen como si nada? ¿Es que nadie se da cuenta? ¿Nadie siente que no tiene sentido?

¿Sólo a él le es imposible respirar?

¿Sólo a él el dolor le recorre cada parte de su cuerpo? Le flaquean las rodillas y tiene que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. No lo logra. Antes de que se de cuenta, está sentado en el piso, con las manos en su frente y las lágrimas incontrolables que bajan por su mejilla.

No.

_No._

 

 

Cuando conoce a Walt, no hay fuegos artificiales en el cielo, o un musical improvisado sucediendo en medio de la calle. Cuando lo conoce, él está sentado sobre una caja afuera del campo de entrenamiento de Oceanside y Walt aparece corriendo en su busca. Nada del otro mundo.

Se supone que debe estar preparándose mentalmente para invadir un país, para ir a la guerra. Ray no tiene idea de qué es lo que debería sentir, él pocas veces tiene alguna idea sobre algo. Es un marine, no uno de esos jodidos hippies con ideas comunistas y que se la pasan molestando con sus marchas pacifistas y sólo piensa en chupar pollas.

Ray lleva ahí sentado un buen rato, cuando de la nada sale un joven que prácticamente cae sobre él.

—Lo siento —dice antes de que pueda reaccionar.

—¿No puedes tener más cuidado, chico idiota? —pregunta desde el suelo.

—Lo siento —vuelve a repetir, y estira su brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse. Ray la toma, más por necesidad que porque realmente quiera la ayuda de un novato, esis chicos no duran ni dos días en el cuerpo. Se encuentra con unos ojos azules que lo miran con preocupación—. ¿Estás…?

—Sí —dice Ray, interrumpiéndolo—, lo estoy.

—Bueno —dice indeciso. El primer pensamiento de Ray es que parece un cachorro que acaba de cometer una travesura—. Me han mandado a buscarte —pausa—. Tú eres Person, ¿verdad?

—Culpable de todo lo que hayas oído, sí —dice, el otro sonríe—. ¿Quién me busca?

—Colbert —contesta, sin dejar de sonreír agrega—. Entonces asumo que también eres culpable de ese rumor que corre por ahí, ese de que te han arrestado por exhibicionismo público en la puerta de un bar gay.

Ray se ríe, esas risas que nacen desde dentro, esas que son reales y que te dejan una sensación cálida en el pecho. Debería sentirse ofendido, el hecho de que alguien que no conozca le hable de esa forma. Pero ha estado en el equipo de debate por cinco años y hasta ese día nadie lo había insultado tan diplomáticamente, con inocencia infantil, diría. Le cae bien. Al primer instante, se da cuenta que le gusta esa persona.

—De todo lo que hayas oído —repite, para seguirle el juego, al pasar a su lado. Piensa dejarlo así cuando se da vuelta. El otro sigue allí parad, se gira al sentir que Ray no se ha ido todavía—. ¿Y tú eres?

—Walt —dice, simplemente. Ray asiente y sigue su camino.

Ray no lo sabría hasta mucho tiempo después, de que se encontraría perdido ante la presencia de Walt. Pero sí sabe, en ese momento, de que tiene algo especial. Sabe que Walt _vale la pena_.

 

 

No muchas cosas valen la pena hoy en día.

Es decir, ¿vale la pena ir a Irak? ¿Vale la pena ir a la guerra, bajo un comando de inútiles, sin suplementos, sin mapas, y sin un jodido plan? ¿Vale la pena pasar por todo eso? ¿El dolor, la soledad, la angustia y la culpa?

¿Vale la pena?

Ray cree que no. O lo aprende tiempo después, cuando ya no hay nada que pueda hacer por los errores cometidos y tiene que vivir con la culpa de haber sido parte de algo más grande que él.

Sin embargo, entre todo eso, está Walt. Y por supuesto que no es correcto decirlo.

Pero Ray cometería una y otra vez los mismos errores, porque cada acción lo ha dejado en un lugar sin retorno. Un espacio en el tiempo donde tiene que decidir si es un cobarde o si realmente tiene lo necesario, si realmente tiene eso que los marines se jactan de tener. Unas buenas pelotas bien puestas.

Él no cree que sea uno de esos que nacieron para ser marines, pero sí tiene huevos. Sí tiene lo que hace falta. Así que lo hace, se pierde. Se permite abandonarse ante todo eso que siente por Walt, y si está mal o no es correcto, pues, que les den a todos. Él ya no quiere resistirse más.

Walt lo acepta con todo. Y Ray llega a la conclusión que sí, que todo ha valido la pena. ¿Por Walt? Por supuesto que sí.

 

 

Si le hubiesen dicho que iba a volver de Irak y que se iba a encontrar a la semana despertándose en su habitación con un brazo alrededor de su cintura, con el sol entrando por la ventana como si fuese una jodida comedia romántica y que ese cuerpo caliente que estaba a su lado iba a ser, nada más y nada menos, que el de Walt Hasser, probablemente le habría dicho a ese alguien que estaba consumiendo demasiado Ripped Fuel.

Pero tal vez sí lo cree. Tal vez lo ha querido creer desde siempre.

Intenta no moverse demasiado, pero después de un tiempo el peso del cuerpo de Walt le molesta y se aburre. Así que pone todo su esfuerzo en despertarlo sin querer hacerlo.

Con su dedo índice le roza los labios. Son suaves, como toda la piel de Walt, excepto por sus manos, que aún tienen los cayos por haber manejado la Mark-19. El otro sigue durmiendo, haciendo caso omiso a esas caricias casi imperceptibles de parte de Ray. No se detiene allí, y deja que sus dedos continúen rozando cada centímetro de la cara de Walt. Le dibuja las cejas y las pequeñas arrugas de la frente con los dedos, el contorno de los labios y el borde del mentón. Permite que ellos bailen sobre el cuello de Walt, consiguiendo un leve estremecimiento, y una pequeña sonrisa que hubiese pasado inadvertida si no fuese por la completa atención que Ray ha puesto en su tarea.

Observar a Walt es todo un placer.

Ray cree que es el tipo más afortunado de todo el jodido planeta.

—Buenas tardes —le saluda, con el sueño aún presente en su voz. Ray no le contesta y en su lugar se abalanza sobre él y lo besa. No es el mejor beso, puede que tengan un poco de mal aliento y la posición no es la más cómoda. Y que en serio, Walt aún está medio dormido.

Pero Ray _sabe_ que es el más afortunado.

 

 

Hay pocas cosas que Ray odia.

De acuerdo, hay bastantes cosas que a Ray le joden la existencia y le provocan ganas de estrangular a varias personas o romper cosas. Pero nunca se enoja en serio, es muy raro que él se tome un insulto como algo personal, que algo le afecte de verdad.

Aunque existe algo que Ray odia desde que tiene memoria y es que le pregunten cómo está. Le parece que es una pregunta estúpida. Primero, porque si uno realmente se interesa en ti no te pregunta cómo estás, se supone que lo debe saber, no es muy difícil darse cuenta si uno está mal o está bien.

Segundo (y tal vez más importante), nunca se contesta esa pregunta con completa sinceridad. No que él esté en contra de mentir. Pero es la pregunta más estúpida y con las respuestas más hipócritas de la existencia, lo peor porque uno suele mentirse a si mismo.

‘Bien’ es la mentira universal. Si es posible, él la evita la mayoría del tiempo.

Otra cosa que Ray detesta es la distancia. Eso de despertarse y que en la otra parte del mundo, alguien esté atrincherándose en un hoyo hecho en el suelo para poder dormir unas pocas horas.

Ray odia la incertidumbre de no saber a ciencia cierta qué es lo que está sucediendo, y tener que aguantar quién sabe cuánto tiempo para poder hablar o tener noticias de Walt.

No lo malinterpreten, él no es una chica que se pasea por ahí, lamentándose de que su pareja está arriesgando su vida, siendo un héroe y él sólo en su casa esperando a que regrese.

A la mierda con eso. No es tan gay.

Pero le jode, le jode mucho tenerlo lejos. ¿De acuerdo?

Suele pasar sus tardes tirado en un sillón preguntándose porqué tomó la decisión de renunciar y asumir su vida como civil mientras Walt sigue arriesgando su vida en el puto desierto. Lo de Walt es vocación. Lo de Ray tal vez sea gilipollez.

Lo llama Nate, un día. Sabe que lo hace de parte de Brad, para saber si aún vive o se ha tirado debajo de un tren. Digan lo que digan, él no es dramático y no extraña _tanto_ a Walt.

Luego de unos minutos de conversación banal, _¿Brad se le ha pegado algún morbo británico en la cama, teniente?_ , hay una pausa incómoda, una de esas que existen antes de una pregunta de rigor.

—¿Estás bien, Ray? —No le pregunta si ha tenido un buen día, o si está bien con el calor que hace en California en esos momentos. No, le pregunta si _está bien_ , si no se está desmoronando poco a poco con cada minuto que pasa. Si cree que puede seguir manejándolo, eso de la soledad. Ray cree que exageran. En serio, que él está bien.

—Por supuesto, Nate. Hasta lo que yo sé, todavía no me ha crecido ninguna vagina entre mis piernas.

Ray, sin embargo, jamás utiliza la palabra ‘bien’ o ‘mal’. Porque en su interior sabe que lo que siente es mucho más complejo que eso.

¿Definir sus sentimientos hacia Walt con una sola palabra? Imposible.

Si fuese tan fácil, está seguro que no se habría metido en eso, a Ray le gusta complicarse la vida después de todo.

Cuando corta y mira sobre la heladera, puede ver una nota con la caligrafía de Walt.

_“Maldito campesino, no puedes ni comer ravioles. No destroces la cocina”._

Pero a que no sería ni la mitad de emocionante sin esas complicaciones. Ray sonríe.

 

 

—Yo cocino —dice, desde el sillón, con el control remoto en una mano y la cabeza de Walt en la otra. Walt se gira y lo mira desde abajo, su cabeza sobre sus piernas y todo su cuerpo recostado en el sillón.

—¿Y dejar que me envenenes? No, gracias.

—Jódete —le dice—. Cualquiera diría que no me tienes confianza.

—No cuando se trata de comida, no.

Ray deja el control sobre la mesa y se lleva la mano al pecho, con una falsa expresión de dolor en su cara.

—Me lastimas, Hasser —Walt suspira—. Yo que quiero cocinarle a mi hombre, que va a irse a luchar mientras yo me quedaré aquí, como muestra de mi afecto.

—¿No podré convencerte de que no lo hagas, verdad? —dice resignado, Ray niega con la cabeza. Walt estira su brazo y lo apoya en la nuca de Ray, lo atrae hacia él—. Oh, mi damisela.

Ray lo empuja del sillón en un solo movimiento, se escucha la carcajada de Walt que proviene desde el suelo. Y lo maldice, lo maldice porque no se siente ofendido, y después de unos segundos hace que la risa brote también de él.

—Maldito Hasser —dice, entre risas, se para y se sienta sobre él, Walt deja de reírse y pone sus manos en su cintura.

—Está bien, si quieres cocinar —cede Walt, encogiéndose de hombros. Ray asiente, se inclina y se detiene a centímetros de su boca.

—Haré ravioles —le informa, Walt hace un gesto afirmativo y se lame los labios. Los dos saben que la cena quedará olvidada en cuestión de segundos. Ray lo besa con fuerza. Sin dejar que su mente se llene de pensamientos amargos que suelen aparecer con más frecuencia desde que a Walt le dijeron que debía viajar de nuevo, con la rabia contra todo aquello que se interpone.

A veces, incluso, Ray se siente furioso consigo mismo. Porque se siente vulnerable frente a Walt. Le gustaría jurarle que no es cierto, prometerle con toda sinceridad de que no lo ama. Pero hace tiempo que Ray dejó de mentirse a si mismo.

De todos modos, todo estaría bien. Tendrían sexo, él cocinaría para Walt, simulando de la mejor manera posible, de que no está tan afectado.

Sí, Walt se iría en tres semanas. Pero sólo era cuestión de acostumbrarse a la idea, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Walt estaría de vuelta sobre ese suelo, rogando para que no cocine, besándolo y diciéndole en promesas silenciosas de que jamás volverá a irse.

 

 

Pero Walt jamás regresó.

 

 

Ray se entera por teléfono. Se lo dice Brad, no tiene idea de por qué se entera Brad antes que él, pero realmente no le importa. En parte agradece escucharlo de él y no de otro sujeto desconocido que no entiende nada de lo que está sucediendo.

Aunque claro, Brad tampoco es capaz de entender lo que le sucede, no importa que sea su mejor amigo. Es imposible ponerse en su lugar.

Walt fallece un sábado, en Irak, cuando una bala de un AK enemigo le hiere en el pecho. Ray no ha ido a la escuela de medicina así que no lo sabe, pero espera, no, ruega que haya sido rápido y sin dolor. Porque no puede seguir soportando todo y además ponerse a considerar si sufrió o no.

Está sobre su cama, con la vista nublada y con los ojos rojos. La botella del Jack Daniels olvidada en el suelo. Sus manos descansando debajo de la otra almohada, la del lado izquierdo.

Ray no quiere dormirse. Si se duerme y al otro se despierta, y todo sigue siendo la puta _realidad_ no tiene idea de qué va a hacer. No puede manejarlo.

De todos modos, luego de un tiempo, se queda dormido. Exhausto sobre la almohada húmeda.

 

 

Ray sueña con Walt. Con Walt y el día que lo conoció. Dos semanas después, un sábado, también, asiste al funeral de Walt con ese recuerdo en su mente. Con muchos otros recuerdos palpables en las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y en el corazón hecho pedazos.

Con sueños rotos y recuerdos que jamás llegó a conocer.

 

 

—La primera vez que nos vimos, tuve una impresión de ti que no sé si te gustaría escuchar.

Están en Irak, en la fábrica de cigarrillos. Walt apoya su casco sobre una silla y lo mira con curiosidad, no dice nada, dejando a Ray continuar.

—Me acuerdo de haber pensado que parecías un cachorro, uno que comete varias travesuras pero que aún así siempre se sale con la suya.

Walt comienza a reírse desde antes de que acabara la frase.

—¿Y sabes qué pensé yo de ti? —le dice Walt, Ray niega con la cabeza—. De que íbamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos.

—¿Cómo liberar un país del imperio de Saddam? —dice, mirando por la ventana.

—No, idiota —se encoge de hombros—. No sé exactamente qué, pero no me digas que no te agrada que te cuide la espalda, Person.

Ray no le dice que le agrada todo de Walt, pero asiente y le sonríe con ganas.

Todo.

 

 

Ese día sí llueve. Ray no puede evitar pensar que por fin, que algo sale como debe ser. La ceremonia es rápida. Es pequeña. Ray no quiere ver a nadie y tampoco muchos desean quedarse. Brad no fue, Brad sigue en Europa. Ray sabe que es al único que le interesaba ver.

Es el último en irse. No lleva paraguas, con amargura piensa que un poco de lluvia no lo hará sentirse más miserable de lo que ya se siente. Deja el lugar sin mencionar palabra, sin colocar flores y sin llevarse ninguna bandera de su país. No era nadie, después de todo.

Sólo alguien más que había amado a Walt. Tachen eso.

Que ama a Walt.

Camina de regreso con la ropa mojada y las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Con el pelo que ya no lleva tan corto pegado a la frente.

—Las primera palabras que me dijiste alguna vez —le dice a la nada. Sus labios se mueven involuntarios, camina con la vista desenfocada y sin prestar atención a nada—, fueron ‘lo siento’. Dos veces.

Gira en una esquina y cuando llega a un banco se sienta en él. Sus manos jugando, ahora, con un pequeño papel, que empapado se deshace en su mano. Es el que estaba colgado en la heladera de su apartamento, ese que tiene la advertencia de Walt de que no debe destruir la cocina.

—¿Te habrías estado disculpando de antemano, por dejarme solo?

Sabe que es patético lo que dice, sabe que está a punto de tocar fondo. Con esperanzas piensa, que por favor exista un fondo, porque ya no podría seguir soportando.

—Luego me preguntaste si estaba bien.

El papel ya casi no existe. El dolor de Ray, en cambio, parece existir por siempre.

—No, Walt. No estoy bien.

 

 

Walt parte al día siguiente. Ray entra a la cocina y ve una nota que antes no estaba, allí sobre el refrigerador. Está en grandes letras rojas.

Siente a Walt a sus espaldas segundos después, lo abraza por detrás y puede sentir su respiración en su espalda desnuda. Su frente sobre su cuello.

—Ray.

Ray no quiere oírlo. Ray _no quiere_.

—Ray —repite. Ray suspira, Walt le acaricia el estómago con los dedos, suave con movimientos circulares, él se relaja contra Walt—. _Ray_.

En parte lo espera. En parte no. No quiere escucharlo, porque sabe que si lo dicen en voz alta lo hace todo más real.

Y más doloroso. Porque Walt se irá al otro día.

En su lugar, Ray se gira, sin apartar las manos de Walt sobre él y entierra su cara en su cuello.

—Lo sé —dice—. Yo también.

Walt toma su cara entre sus manos y lo besa. Después de unos minutos, están los dos sonriendo. A Ray siempre le ha gustado la forma en que Walt le sonríe, es especial. Por esa sonrisa, Ray iría cien veces a Irak y volvería, porque vale la pena. Walt siempre lo ha hecho.

La última sonrisa de Walt dirigida a Ray.

Cuando Walt se va, es sábado. Y está lloviendo.

Ray no está bien.


End file.
